In the case of serially analyzing a plurality of samples through various analyzers, such as a liquid chromatograph (LC) and a gas chromatograph (GC), an auto-sampler is typically used that sequentially selects samples one after another from among many samples having been previously prepared and introduces the samples into an analyzer. In the case with liquid samples, the auto-sampler includes a sample plate on which many vials (sample containers) containing sample solution are mounted, a moving mechanism for moving the sample plate two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally, and a sample collector that includes a needle for collecting the sample solution from a vial at a predetermined position and other units (see Patent Literature 1 etc.).
In the case of automatic analyses through use of such an auto-sampler, an analysis operator mounts vials containing necessary sample solutions on the sample plate before analysis, and loads the plate into the auto-sampler. The analysis operator then designates the analysis order of the vials and analysis conditions for analyzing the samples in respective vials through a control apparatus (typically, a personal computer in which specialized control software is installed) for controlling operations of an automatic analyzer including the auto-sampler, and subsequently instructs start of analyses. More specifically, as described for example in Patent Literature 2, a batch table (analysis schedule table), in which necessary information is described, is created with respect to items such as the sample plate number (tray number in this literature), vial number, sample type, name of method file in which an analysis condition is described, and then start of serial analyses according to the batch table is instructed. FIG. 13 shows an example batch table.
The vial number on the batch table is the number that indicates the position on the sample plate where a vial (i.e., a sample) is mounted. Numbers are previously assigned to the vial-mounting positions on the sample plate, and normally each of the numbers serves as respective vial number. FIG. 14A and FIG. 14B show examples of sample plates. FIG. 14A shows an example of a sample plate for cylindrical vials. The vial numbers are serial numbers starting from one. FIG. 14B shows an example of a sample plate for rectangular-shaped vials. The vial numbers are composed of X-directional location and Y-directional location (e.g., “A1”, “F10”, etc.). Some types of sample plates are prepared having different number of mountable vials.
In making a batch table, the analysis operator must designate a vial number for each row of the table corresponding to one analysis. Conventionally, the analysis operator designates the vial numbers according to one of the following three methods.
(1) The analysis operator directly inputs respective numbers as text into vial number fields of the batch table as shown in FIG. 13. Hereinafter, this method is referred to as “direct input method”.
(2) When the analysis operator inputs necessary data including the analysis start position on the sample plate and the number of samples into preset fields on an input auxiliary screen, such a wizardry window, the input data is processed to fill vial numbers in a batch table (see Non Patent Literature 1). Hereinafter, this method is referred to as “auxiliary screen-using method”.
(3) The analysis operator inputs data using a graphical user interface, such as a plan view of a sample plate, with a pointing device like a mouse on the display screen. Hereinafter, this method is referred to as “GUI-using method”.
The GUI-using method has an advantage compared to the other two methods in allowing the analysis operator to intuitively operate the apparatus, so that, in recent years, the GUI-using method has become widely used. According to the GUI-using method, if the operation is made in a quite standard way, for example, using the sample plate shown in FIG. 14A, setting the vial numbers are designated serially in an ascending order without skip, the operation by the analysis operator is simple and user-friendly. However, if analyses in a special order or in special situations are needed, significantly complicated operations are required. Examples of such cases are listed below.
<The Case where Analyses Order on Sample Plate is not Standard>
As described above, when analyses are performed designating vial numbers in the ascending order without skip, the direction of selecting the vials, that is, the analysis direction, is the vertical direction in the case of the sample plate shown in FIG. 14A. Specifically, the direction is the vertical one-way direction from the bottom to the top (Y direction in FIG. 14A). Accordingly, in the case of serially analyzing, for example, 15 samples using the sample plate of FIG. 14A, target samples (vials) are mounted at positions having vial number [1] to vial number [15] (hereinafter, the vial number on the sample plate is indicated by [*]). However, if a multi-channel pipette, which is composed of horizontally arranged multiple pipettes, is used, samples are taken in the order of vial numbers [1], [7], [13], . . . , that is, in the horizontal direction (X direction in FIG. 14A and FIG. 14B), and analyses should be performed in the same order. In such a case of analyses in which the order is out of standard, setting according to the conventional GUI-using method becomes complicated.
<The Case where Samples Set within a Two-Dimensional Region on Sample Plate is to be Analyzed>
To avoid temperature change of samples set on the sample plate, the temperature of the sample plate loaded in the auto-sampler is normally controlled by a heater unit or the like. However, the temperature of the sample plate is not adequately controlled flat over the entire area: the peripheral region of the sample plate tends to have lower temperature than the central region. Accordingly, in some cases, placing samples at vial-mounting positions, for example, on the outer-most areas of the sample plate is avoided. In such cases, it is necessary to selectively analyze samples in a desired two-dimensional region on the sample plate. However, also in these cases, setting is complicated according to the conventional GUI-using method.
<The Case where Auto-Sampler Capable of Installing Multiple Sample Plates is Used>
In some type of auto-samplers, a plurality of sample plates can be installed, and a series of analyses can be performed across the sample plates. In such cases, the vial numbers on the batch table are required to be designated together with the number of the sample plate such as, for example, vial number [1] on the second sample plate, vial number [16] on the fourth sample plate, etc.
In many cases according to the aforementioned direct input method, auxiliary screen-using method, and some types of GUI-using methods, besides the screen and fields for setting the vial number, another screen and fields for setting the sample plate number is provided, and the sample plate number can be designated through the screen and fields. It is, however, difficult for the analysis operator to intuitively grasp which vial-mounting position of which sample plate is designated. This causes a problem in that the operator tends to have trouble in setting, or sometimes make wrong settings.